


The prince and the vampire

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: A wounded Marshal Lee is found by a stranger in the woods, the two form an unlikely friendship. And possible romance.





	

Marshall's POV

I held my arm trying to keep the blood from leaking out of the deep gashes the vampire king gave me. I've been fighting vampires for a century. The vampire king had been the toughest one I fought. I had just been able to kill him, I sat against a tree. My friends (the humans) were safe now far from this dangerous place. Now I was alone though, alone again.

The first time I'd been by myself was when I was a kid, my dad died protecting me during the mushroom wars. I was scared and hungry and lost when Simona found me; She took me in, she was like a second mother to me. I still had Hambo, the stuffed toy she gave me when we first met.

Simona was a scientist but she slowly lost her mind due to the crown. She was the second person to leave me on my own. I watched her sleigh drive through the snow, I called out, but she never looked back. I had been a little older than when she first found me, but I was still a kid.

After that I looked after myself searching for food and shelter, fighting for my life on a daily basis. When I turned a thousand I started killing other vampires. After I destroyed them they gave me strength. It was not until recently that met a group if humans. It was rare, most humans had already died off.

I helped them build a boat but they were about to sail, the vampires attacked. I distracted them while my friends got away, I can only hope they made it safely. I reached up and gingerly felt my neck, I let out a small hiss of pain. I usually heal myself, but the fight with the vampire king left me too weak to do that.

Suddenly a noise got my attention, I tried to stand but my legs gave out. My head spun badly, I was too weak to run too weak to defend myself. A figure came through the bushes large and tall, I hissed at it. The figure jumped back but came forward. I tried to swipe at it but my arm had become heavy to move. I lost consciousness, as the figure reached out to grab me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sample work, if you enjoyed leave a Kudos or comment. If you want to read more look it up on Wattpad, ( same title).


End file.
